Raiko (Chronos Ruler)
Summary Raiko is one of the human agents of the mysterious "majesty" that is controlling Horologues, and one of the two dispatched to Kygil to deal with Victor's group. As a kid Raiko suffered from degenerative muscle atrophying, which caused his parents to abandon him. However, he was picked up by "its majesty", who fused a Horologue with his body and allowed him to move, earning Raiko's undying loyalty. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Raiko Origin: Chronos Ruler Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert martial artist, Vibration Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, likely minor resistance to time absorption (Horologues normally absorb the time of nearby humans and other living beings, but Raiko seems unaffected by the Horologue fusion). The monkey Horologue has Time Absorption Aura and Elasticity Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can fight Kiri, who has trouble dealing with his strength even with his water barriers, casually blew through a tree with the pressure of his fist) Speed: Subsonic+ (While slower than Kiri he can still keep up with him and give him trouble) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Small Building level Durability: At least Small Building level (Can block Kiri's sword strikes and regular attacks with his bare hands) Stamina:'Likely above average 'Range: Standard melee range, slightly higher with palm pressure Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, expert martial artist and fighter capable of predicting Kiri's moves and realizing Kiri was preparing a trap just from the look in his eyes Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, relies on his Horologue to move and fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: Raiko_CR_Body.jpg|Raiko's Horologue Fusion Raiko_CR_Muscle.jpg|Raiko increasing his muscles Raiko_CR_Tremor_Fist.jpg|Tremor Fist Raiko_CR_Pressure.jpg|Palm Strike's Pressure Raiko_CR_Monkey.jpg|The Monkey Horologue bites Kiri *'Horologue Fusion:' Raiko, who suffers from degenerative muscle atrophying, had her body fused with a 4800 year class monkey Horologue to regain the use of his arms and legs. While normally hidden beneath his clothes, The Horologues' muscles can swell to increase his strength and the Horologue also doubles as an armor. **'Muscle Boost:' By stabbing his hands on his chest Raiko can further swell the Horologue's muscles, presumably boosting his strength even further. **'Head:' The monkey Horologue can significantly stretch his neck to bite the enemy, even if Raiko has already been defeated. *'Kung Fu:' Raiko is an expert martial artist and kung fu user, skilled enough to easily predict the sword strikes of the younger and faster Kiri Putin. **'Tremor Fist:' Raiko's blow causes a series of vibrations to attack the enemy's insides. Raiko can conduct this attack through an enemy's weapon, and when used on Kiri it also shattered his reserve water vials. **'Palm Strike:' Raiko's palm strikes can actually damage targets slightly away from him with just the pressure of his fist. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chronos Ruler Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Vibration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Adults Category:Loyal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9